Circus Surprise
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Harry runs away to join the circus! Too bad he didn't know about the Gundam Pilot that lived there. Now he'll have to contend with being involved in two wars? 03/04
1. Chapter 1

Harry was bored and irritated. His uncle had caught him watching a commercial and he nearly broken his arm.

Still, that commercial gave him an idea. One that he was growing to like the more he considered it. Especially when he considered the only other option.

He would run away and join the circus.

Vernon reluctantly allowed the 'freak' to join them on the ride to the circus, which would be in town for the next week. But the reason why he allowed the boy to accompany them was simple. Harry mentioned his plan to run away.

And that was more than enough to make Vernon Dursley happy. Especially if the boy succeeded.

* * *

Harry waited until the show ended before he approached the knife throwing woman.

"Can I help you?"

"What would it take to join up with your group?"

Startled, she began to explain that they couldn't take in minors when she saw the look his guardian shot him. It was a look of pure loathing and hate.

"What can you do?"

Harry had thought ahead and told her. Aside from his snake speak ability, he was really good with all sorts of animals. So Cathy took him into the tent to see the lions up close.

He stuck his hand in the cage. One of the females walked up to his hand and allowed him to pet her. Soon all the other lioness' in the cage approached him. The male lion gave Harry a nod of respect before going back to sleep.

Cathy was impressed.

"I'll have to clear it with your guardian and the ringmaster, but you should be able to join."

Harry beamed at her.

* * *

Over the course of a week, Harry managed to move all his possessions to the camp. Including a trunk he never knew his aunt had that belonged to his mother.

In order to keep his 'watchers' unaware of what he planned, he bought a few things. Dudley was more than happy with the new flat screen that he helped Harry move into the house. (While they were moving that, they managed to put the trunks in the car under the invisibility cloak.)

Hedwig had been told to fly ahead and wait for him. Since there was no way he could hide the perch, he left it behind. By the end of the week, Harry had removed all traces of his presence at Number 4 Privet Drive.

All that was left was to actually leave.

And he was more than ready to go. Vernon would take the family out to eat and return late into the night. By the time they returned, the watchers would have switched shifts and Harry would have slipped away.

It would be morning when they realized he escaped.

Harry enjoyed the acts, and was thrilled when he saw the lions. (Much to his surprise, the cats always seemed to know when he was nearby.)

Once it was all over, Harry went to the Ringmaster with a grin. The man didn't like the fact he was minor, but after meeting the Dursley family he understood.

* * *

Harry woke up early that morning with a grin. Cathy had given him the room across from hers, which he later found out belonged to the missing clown called Trowa. He would disappear and reappear without warning.

Since he was the new member, he got most of the chores when they set up. Hedwig was more than happy with her new spot. No one minded her in the least, and Cathy was considering added her to Harry's act.

By the time they reached Ireland, Harry had learned most of the things he would be doing at the circus.

He had to help make breakfast for the troop, clean all the animal cages and feed them, and help set up the tents. All in all, it wasn't nearly as bad as the Dursley house.

All the big cats adored him, the elephants were frisky around him, and the bears he cautiously avoided.

Harry fit in just fine with the troop.

* * *

Harry was going to pass out fliers with Cathy while everyone prepared their act. At the same time they were going to pick up the groceries.

Since he didn't want anyone to recognize him, Harry bought a simple black cap with an owl on it. The owl had it's wings outstretched to each end of the cap.

That was when Harry spotted someone from his dorm.

Seamus Finnagan. He really hoped the boy didn't spot him.

No such luck. Seamus spotted him and scowled.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

Harry winced.

"Don't tell anyone. I'm only out here passing fliers," said Harry.

Seamus picked one up. His brow crinkled in confusion.

"You're in the circus?"

"Don't ask. Anyway, how would you like to come? I'm sure Cathy wouldn't mind."

Seamus grinned.

"So me an' Dean get to go to the circus as your treat right?"

"You keep quiet about where you saw me and you have a deal," grinned Harry.

(As it turned out Cathy did have two extra tickets. Harry gave both his dorm mates fifty pounds for snacks.)

* * *

03 approached the tent. Something was different, but he couldn't tell what.

That is, until he entered the tent itself. There sitting in his chair reading a complicated book was a boy about fourteen. All he could really see of the kid was messy black hair and glasses.

The kid sensed his presence fairly quick, and looked up from his book. Emerald green eyes met in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"Um...you're name wouldn't happen to be Trowa would it?" asked the kid.

"Yes. What is yours?"

"I'm Harry. I guess I'm your new room mate," said the kid, holding out his hand.

Trowa shook it. He noted the odd calluses on the boy's hand. They were almost like his own.

Cathy came in, and saw with relief that the two were getting along just fine.

"Trowa! You're back! I see you meet our new recruit."

Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I joined them in Surrey," Harry explained.

Trowa left five minutes later, confused. Normally the troop didn't take in teenage runaways.

* * *

Harry was worried.

"He didn't like me much did he?" he said.

"Trowa is a guy of few words. Don't worry about him. I'm sure he love you just as much as we do soon enough."

Harry opted to be one of the people who welcomed the customers. Once the show began, he got see how the mysterious Trowa handled his act.

Trowa was the most stoic clown Harry had ever met.

While Harry mostly had red, gold and green on his costume, Trowa looked like a regular clown...with half a mask. (Harry had said NO to the red nose.)

Much to his surprise, Trowa was Cathy's partner in the knife throwing act. (Whereas they had been very shocked to discover that Harry could catch said knives with ease. Throwing them was another story.)

By the end of the night came Harry special act. He had worked it out with the ringmaster beforehand.

Inside a large cage were three highly poisonous snakes. A black mamba, an Egyptian asp, and a king cobra. A bite from one of these snakes was fatal.

Harry walked out on stage in his special outfit, which consisted of a large sleeveless tank top and shorts. The shirt was an eerie green color and the shorts were gold with silver lining. His ears had been pierced with what the audience assumed were snake fangs. (More like dragon fangs.)

Harry would reach in at random and pull out a snake. Then he would move about the audience and allow them to ensure that the snake was in fact real. Then he would allow the snakes to crawl over him and startle the audience with a loud hiss. When everyone was afraid he would be bit, the snakes would slither as one back into their cage.

And none of it was done with a pipe of any kind.

Naturally the audience was stunned, before they loose a loud applause.

* * *

Trowa was curious. How had that boy managed to handle _three_ very poisonous snakes without any musical instrument? As he entered his room, he wasn't surprised to see Harry in another outfit. While fun, the one he had been wearing was a bit uncomfortable.

What he had on now was definitely something Cathy picked out. She had the best sense of fashion outside of 04.

Harry was wearing a black tee with a lion insignia. His pants were a deep navy blue with silver linings. There were chains hanging from his belt loop, which had a stylized snake belt. He was also barefoot.

Trowa faintly noted that his hair was still wet.

Harry sat down and opened up his book. From outside Trowa heard a loud hoot...then there was a tapping at the window. Outside the window was a beautiful snow white owl. Harry reached behind him and undid the latch without looking up.

The owl flew to his shoulder with a letter tied to it's leg.

"Hey Hedwig. Any news today?" Harry asked smiling.

The owl hooted and held out her leg. (Trowa just had a feeling it was a female owl.)

Upon looking at the name, Harry scowled.

He took a pair of tweezers and carefully removed the letter. Once he was outside he threw it in the fire.

Trowa walked up to him.

"What's that all about?"

"My old teacher wants me back under his thumb. I have other plans," said Harry simply.

Trowa accepted that answer. He held out his hand for the owl. Harry carefully moved Hedwig onto his hand. She walked up onto Trowa's closed fist. Harry smiled.

"She likes you."

"What kind of owl is she?"

"Snow owl. First birthday present I ever got. She's been part of my family for five years next week."

Trowa silently calculated the boy's age. If he was right, that meant Harry had never had a birthday present until he was eleven.

Harry looked at his watch.

"Time to feed the cats."

Trowa came to a decision. Something about Harry bothered him, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I'll help."

Between the two of them, feeding the lions took less than ten minutes. All the while Trowa was taking note of his new room mate.

Harry never complained once about the weight of the meat, or even asked for help even when the food was clearly too big for him to carry. When he bent down, Trowa saw a long scar on his back.

Then there was the way he acted around the animals. The lions and tigers treated him like an orphaned cub. The bears allowed him to come closer than most. The elephants were frisky around him.

And then there was the imperceptible flinch Harry gave off when Cathy gently touched his shoulder to ask hims something. All of this lead to one conclusion for Trowa.

Harry had been heavily abused. Possibly for many years. It looked like he was trying to overcome his inability to connect with people, but even he knew that would be a long road.

* * *

Harry lay on his small bed. Trowa was right across from him. Unknown to the long haired brunet, Harry knew full well that Trowa wasn't asleep.

Long years of careful observation had given Harry an edge. He could instinctively know when someone was asleep or not. He had to, on the days that Vernon locked him in the cupboard. It was that ability which allowed him to sneak out of the cupboard and raid the very back of the pantry. Petunia mostly paid attention to the front. Everything in the back was slightly dustier.

Around one, it quickly became clear that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. So Harry did the logical thing and decided to give it up as a bad job.

Once he had decided to run to the circus in an attempt to find normality in his life, Harry had owled Remus asking which books he would recommend for someone taking their OWLs. The werewolf was a well of information on what books he should get.

Harry had followed his advice and bought the books through mail order.

Of course that was two days before his watchers discovered that he gave them the slip...

Trowa noted that the boy had difficulty sleeping, and added it to his growing concern. By two he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Cathy walked past the lion cage and noticed that the lock was on wrong. Concerned she looked inside...and tried not to growl in annoyance. It was bad enough that she had caught Trowa doing this, but now Harry too?

Inside the lion's cage, curled up between the four females and lone male, was Harry. He appeared to be sound asleep! And to add to her annoyance Harry still had a book in his hand, half open. That was when she had an amusing idea. She had done it to Trowa the last time, so now she would start doing it to Harry.

She went into her room and grabbed her favorite camera. Once she returned to the cage she snapped three shots. Snickering, she then rapped something against the bars of the cage.

Harry woke with a start, careful not to jostle the lions.

"Wah..."

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" said Cathy with a smirk.

That was when he spotted the camera.

"You didn't..."

Her smirk widened.

Harry felt like hitting himself. He would join up with a circus that held mischievous knife throwing girls!

He carefully made his way out of the cage, avoiding the large paw that moved to block him. Seeing the half open eye he knew the lioness did that deliberately. He grinned at her.

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

Harry gave her an incredulous look. His shift didn't start until 8:00 at the earliest.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"So they wouldn't find out that you copied Trowa's little tendency to sleep with the lions."

"Wait, _Trowa_ sleeps in the lion cage too?"

"He's been caught at it at least five times that we know of. Nearly gave the ringmaster a heart attack the first two times."

Harry laughed as he went to get the cat's breakfast. It was one of his endearing traits. He always fed the animals before he considered eating himself. Cathy helped him feed the animals while she was there. Her way of repaying him for waking him up so early.

"So what are you reading, Harry?"

"I asked my favorite uncle what he would recommend for my tests. He gave me some good books."

"I think it's great that you try to keep up with your schooling while you work with us."

"Best option I have to kill time. Technically I could live on my own, but I'm not old enough to do it."

"What do you mean technically?"

"My dad was loaded with cash. The only problem is that there's an age limit on when I can inherit the full amount. So I figured the circus was the next best thing to getting out on my own."

"You could do worse than the circus," admitted Cathy.

(She had wondered how he got those snakes and the permits needed to own them...)

* * *

They were on the colonies. A week ago Harry had sent off a letter to the Ministry to change his schooling status. Once he got a reply back, he tried not to cheer.

Officially he was labeled as a home-schooled student. He would have to floo into the Ministry to take his practical OWL exam, but so long as he managed to pass the written OWL test, they didn't care what he did. His main issue would be the Statute of Secrecy, which had a large loophole for home-schooled wizards and witches.

(In short, so long as he didn't break it, he could use magic outside school.)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry did his act and then went into the small area in the back to rest. Trowa hadn't come with them to space, though they did have an interesting encounter with the OZ soldiers who searched through their things.

Although they were surprised to see a fifteen year old boy lugging around a trunk loaded with books, they allowed them to leave without incident.

Harry was eager to step out into the colony. They would be performing on L3 for the soldiers and later for the civilians. There was only one problem with that.

Harry did NOT like the soldiers. He remembered watching the news the day that they bombed the Maxwell Church. He had been horrified that someone thought killing three hundred innocent people, most of which were children, was a good idea. It was then, at the tender age of six, that he had begun to develop a dislike for OZ and the Foundation. Realizing Dumbledore planned to use and discard him only made it worse.

So he was given a choice. Perform on stage for the soldiers or hand out fliers.

There was no question. Harry handed out fliers for the next three days. The soldiers were disappointed to miss the Snake Boy.

* * *

Harry added a new trick to his act. Hedwig would fly through the coils of his snakes and land perfectly on a serpent pyramid. The crowd loved it.

Later Cathy finally asked Harry something the entire troop wanted to know.

"How the hell do you control those snakes?"

Harry beamed at her and wagged his finger in a rather annoying way.

"A true magician _never _reveals his secrets," he beamed.

She scowled at him.

"I know you're up to something!"

He grinned evilly at her.

"You can try, but you'll never figure it out," he snickered.

Then his plan to keep his magic a secret fell to pieces. Cathy drew a long thin stick about a foot long that was polished to a shine. His jaw dropped.

"You're a...!"

"You have three seconds before I hex you."

Harry's mouth opened and closed, before he drew his wand.

"You can try."

Something clicked in Cathy's mind, and her scowl deepened.

"I should have known from that owl. You're a wizard aren't you?"

"Harry James Potter, at your service," Harry said with a flourished bow.

"Not _the_..."

Harry scowled.

"Yes, I am _the_ Harry bloody Potter. And I also happen to be a parselmouth."

"So basically you just asked them to do the tricks."

"Pretty much."

"You know you didn't have to hide the truth from us. Most of the people in our troop are either squibs, muggleborns, or have a magical relative."

"What about Trowa?"

"We don't know about him. So far he hasn't stayed around long enough to find out."

"Does this mean I can study out in the open?"

"As long as you stay out of view from the outside, yes."

Harry cheered. Cathy smiled. She had been surprised that Harry hadn't figured it out himself.

* * *

For the next few week Harry practiced under the watchful eyes of the troop. Who gave him several pointers to improve spells. To his relief, most of them could cast magic, and often used it in subtle ways during their acts.

One of the squibs (who worked with the big cats) had inherited the ability to speak to the large felines.

Which is when Harry found out why the lions and tigers reacted to him the way they did.

"Basically they think you're a cub," said Phil.

"Ironically I happen to be a Gryffindor," laughed Harry. Phil snickered. He had been a Lion when he was younger.

* * *

They stayed in the colonies for roughly two months. Two weeks for each colony. By the time they returned to Earth, Harry was somewhat eager for terra firma.

Until he was accosted by a hundred owls at once. Most of them were from Dumbledore, Molly Weasly, and his best friends.

Instead Harry had Hedwig locate the owls from Sirius, Remus and the twins. All the others he threw a rock at before burning. If Hermione and Ron expected him to read another letter of non information and chastising, they had another thing coming.

As it was, Harry had twenty letters to read and respond to. And a few questions to Sirius as to why Dumbledore thought he was stupid enough to fall for the portkey-in-the-letter trick. He wasn't that naïve!

About forty of the letters from Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasly had a portkey that would send anyone who touched the outside of the letter to a certain destination. Harry hoped they enjoyed the rocks he sent them.

_Meanwhile, back at Grimmauld Place..._

Sirius was in the living room when suddenly it began to rain small rocks and letters. It took him three seconds to figure out what the hell was going on before he began laughing hard. Remus walked in during the middle of it, and sighed.

"I told them that wouldn't work, but they didn't believe me," said Remus with a shake of his head.

Dumbledore had stated his plan a week ago, and the two Marauders had pointed out that it wouldn't work. Remus, because he knew his nephew wasn't that foolish since the tournament, and Sirius because he knew his godson was angry over the letters he got over the summer with nothing to distract him.

The only ones who knew exactly where Harry bloody Potter disappeared were four pranksters. Sirius, Remus, and the twins.

* * *

Harry read the letters and laughed. Sirius was driving everyone up the wall for him (the old hound had been more than happy to do so). Remus was trying to recruit other werewolves (no luck there. They hate Dumbledore.) And the twins were having more success with their shop than even they anticipated. (Since Harry helped them to get it started, he got a percentage of all the sales.)

So Harry penned a few letters to the only people he would talk to from the magical community, and sent off his owl. Cathy had cheerfully placed a spell that she made which made it impossible to track Hedwig.

Two days later she came back with a massive package in her claws. It was full of pranks from the twins, along with several things from Remus and Sirius.

Harry grinned.

His family had sent him enough books that he could pass his NEWTs without ever going back. Plus some treats for later.

* * *

Trowa discreetly looked up Harry Potter with Heero's help. He had mentioned the child, and Heero immediately grabbed his _'precious'._

What they got was disturbing. Harry Potter simply didn't exist after age eleven. No school records, no hospital visits, nothing.

Before then was a treasure trove of information and none of it was good.

Every year, like clockwork, Harry would be admitted to the hospital at least twelve times. Once a month, every month the boy would be admitted for deep lacerations, early onset pneumonia, broken bones, and severe trauma.

Trowa really, really didn't want Duo to meet these people. He had a very bad feeling that Shinigami would come out and then there would be hell to pay. Chances were that Quatre would help with his ZERO side.

(Last time ZERO came out in Quatre, he blew up a colony.)

Trowa prepared to head back and confront the boy. If only to know which side of the war he stood on.

* * *

Harry sensed more than saw Trowa return. He shrugged. He didn't mind sharing rooms with the boy. He was quiet enough that Harry liked him.

As it was, he was sitting on the couch reading. The three snakes were all arguing over who was the most venomous and Harry was a steadfast believer of not getting into _that_ argument. He had a lot of practice since Hermione and Ron had started to realize they might end up marrying.

Harry had noticed it long before they did, and had prepared accordingly. (I/E: earplugs, invisibility cloak, migraine potions and numerous escape routes wherever he happened to be at.)

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and hissed at them, _"If you're so damn curious about who's more poisonous I will bring three mice and then time how long it takes before the damn thing dies."_

That shut them up at once, and they stared plaintively at him. The look clearly read "What are you waiting for then?"

Harry sighed, and called his owl.

Hedwig landed on his arm and hooted.

"I need three mice, still alive. Or three rats the same size if you can manage it. I'll find a box to put them in."

Hedwig hooted in confusion until he nodded towards the snakes. That cleared up the request enough that she took off. In fifteen minute intervals she came back with three very fat rats. The fourth one quickly disappeared into her stomach.

Harry separated the snakes one at a time. He had them pick a rat and then bite into it. He then timed how long it took for the rat to die.

So far the asp was winning.

Once the rats all died (and were consumed) he looked up the results.

"_The winner is Astera by a full minute and a half,"_ said Harry.

The asp looked very smug about that.

"_But Carl's rat may have been exhibiting some post mortum electrical impulses for at least half a minute. It did take a long time to choke to death."_

Carl hissed in pleasure.

"_Also the one Chaos bit showed more pain than the other two, and stayed like that for at least a minute. Face it guys, there is no conclusive way to prove who is more poisonous, because a bite from ANY of you is fatal,"_ said Harry tactfully.

They looked at each other, and then at him. Five minutes later they were at it again. Harry decided he had done his best and left for dinner.

"Harry, what was that horrible racket in your room earlier?" asked Cathy.

"I was attempting to shut the snakes up by solving their debate on who had the most poisonous venom. They didn't like that my conclusion was that they all had strong venom," said Harry deadpan.

Cathy laughs nervously then hands Harry a plate. He notes someone in the shadows and realizes it's Trowa!

"I think Trowa's back."

"Oh?"

Harry nodded to the shadows, and Catherine snuck away. Much to Harry's amusement, Catherine had the ability to turn invisible whenever she wanted. Which was how she went behind Trowa and nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Cathy! I didn't see you!" said Trowa in surprise.

She snorted.

"Of course you didn't. That was the idea. Now why are you hiding around when we like to see you?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

"Magic."

Something clicked in his eyes, and she knew that he must have had contact with other magically inclined people.

He said nothing, but followed her into the light.

"How long have you known about magic?"

"Since I was four. I once levitated a bowl of soup."

Cathy and the others grinned. At least now they didn't have to hide!

Trowa stared as the food seemed to come to him on it's own, the soup was stirring itself, and the dishes were cleaning up without supervision.

Harry didn't seem to think this was strange at all. He ate his soup without once looking up to stare. Trowa seemed to think his reaction was the strangest.

"Is this normal for you?" he asked.

"I thrive on abnormal," said Harry smirking.

Hedwig flew to his shoulder, clearly annoyed.

"Are they _still_ arguing?" asked Harry. She hooted, and stole some of his meat.

"So why is this not freaking you out?"

"I can speak to snakes, I have an uncle who is a werewolf and another who can turn into a dog, I can fly on a broom...need I say more?" said Harry, sipping his tea.

"You can speak to snakes?" said Trowa, giving him a look.

"How else would I get them to do anything on stage?" asked Harry back.

That had him stumped.

Since Trowa already knew about magic, he was treated with a very odd sight. Everyone seemed to be using magic around the sight, from putting up the tents to cleaning up after the animals. Even the lion and tiger tamers were using magic. Much to Trowa's surprise, they were able to talk to the animals in the same way Harry did with his snakes.

Harry seemed to be the only one _not_ using magic. And when asked, received an interesting answer.

"I use magic, I get found. And I very much don't want to be found."

* * *

So a few weeks with the circus, and Trowa was about ready to leave on another mission. Which was when everything changed for him and his roommate Harry.

He was scheduled to leave for Russia. Rumors had it that the new mobile suits would be shipped through a train. They were to destroy all of them.

Harry normally would have waved goodbye...but this time he felt something was wrong. Like an itch in the back of his skull that he couldn't scratch.

And it didn't help that he had seen an unfamiliar owl following him for the past three days. Finally, when he was about to fall asleep before Trowa left, he heard Hedwig shriek.

He sat up with a start.

He threw on his new sneakers (Cathy found a pair that would fit him) and ran outside.

Hedwig was fighting a large brown owl, with a letter tied to it's leg. His heart sank, as he had a feeling the letter was for him. And that it wasn't a letter at all.

Trowa watched the whole thing but didn't move. It wasn't like he could reach the owls.

His bag was thrown over his shoulder. He had keys in his hand.

"Where did that other owl come from?" asked Trowa.

"It's been following me. I think someone is trying to take me back," said Harry.

Trowa heard the fear in the boy's voice. And came to a decision. Cathy and the others had trusted him with their secret. He didn't see any reason why he shouldn't do the same to Harry, who he viewed as a younger brother.

Trowa threw his bag into the truck, and grabbed Harry.

"Come with me. They won't find you where I'm going."

Harry saw the look in his eyes, and nodded. It took him five minutes to write a note and grab a few things. As soon as the circus was far enough away, he whistled sharply.

Hedwig dive bombed in front of them, with blood on her claws. The other owl was long since gone.

As soon as Trowa stopped for gas, Hedwig flew to Harry.

"Are you okay girl?"

She hooted, and nuzzled him. Harry checked her over carefully for any open wounds. To his relief, there were none. All of the blood must have come from the other owl.

Trowa tossed him a can of tea and Harry caught it with ease. By the time they were on the road again, Harry was sound asleep, and Trowa was driving them to the nearest port.

* * *

Harry woke up as his cell phone rang. Trowa was talking to the captain about loading his truck on. After he wiped his eyes, he looked at who was calling. It was Cathy.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"With Trowa."

"_Why did you leave so suddenly? I can understand Trowa, because he always does that."_

"Someone tried to send a port key through owl post. If Hedwig hadn't woken me up, they might have succeeded. I thought it would be better to lay low for a while until the coast was clear."

Cathy sighed.

"_Look, just try to stay out of trouble. And call me every once in a while okay?"_

"I will Cathy. I'll call you before bed whenever I can."

"_Try to have some fun Harry. And take care of Trowa."_

"Bye Cathy."

Trowa walked up to the cab so he could drive it into the boat. He seemed amused that Harry was awake.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah...until Cathy called. She seemed to think we would run into trouble," said Harry with a grin.

"Cathy called?"

"While you were talking to the captain. So what's up?"

"I secured us a ride. Want to come out and stretch your legs?"

Harry yawned, then undid the seat belt.

"Why not? Where's Hedwig?"

Trowa grinned.

"See for yourself."

Harry walked out and found his beloved owl sleeping on the back of the truck. Apparently she found a new perch on whatever was under the tarp.

Harry felt better once he was out. Perhaps now he would learn more about the mysterious Trowa.

Then he spotted a blond over to the side that looked remarkably like Malfoy.

"Trowa!"

Trowa turned and found the blond. He recognized him.

"Hello Quatre."

Quatre spotted Harry and held out his hand.

"Quatre Winner."

"Harry Potter. The owl on the tarp is Hedwig."

Quatre smiled at him and it wasn't long before he was chatting with Harry. That was when Harry dropped a real bombshell on them.

"You two are Gundam Pilots, aren't you?"

They stared in shock. How did he figure that out?

"How...?"

"Wasn't that hard. You disappear without notice every few weeks, you have a truck that you feel the need to cover up which is too big for a standard mobile suit, and the fact that you were missing during that whole fiasco with the Alliance," Harry shrugged.

"I'm 03," said Trowa finally.

"04," said Quatre.

"You may as well relax Trowa. I'm not going to tell Cathy and the others. After all..." he said with a grin, "It's not really my secret to share now is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two months, Harry went from hotel to tent every other day. Between the change in location, he met Trowa's rather odd friends.

He could handle Quatre's empathy induced niceness (and yes, Harry could tell the blonde was an empath), Heero's silent evaluations of usefulness, and Wu Fei's justice rants which could put Hermione to shame.

But it wasn't until he met Duo Maxwell that Trowa started to fear for his sanity.

Duo was a rather outgoing and impish person. Who could sneak into a base and blow it up without making a sound to alert _anyone_. He often went by the moniker 'God of Death' for reasons he would rather not explain.

What worried Trowa was this.

Harry and Duo Maxwell got along far too well to be healthy. What was worse was that Harry for some inexplicable reason somehow released Duo's prankster side far too often for the paranoid Heero to stop twitching.

To top _that_ off, Harry was often Duo's amused accomplice who came up with enough pranks to make Duo cackle in unholy glee.

So yes, Trowa was seriously concerned for his sanity.

* * *

"Ready Duo?" asked Harry, smirking.

Duo, the evil prankster from hell, grinned in a way that would make Sirius and James very proud.

The two waited patiently for their victim to walk by, their fingers itching to unleash the can's contents. If it was Quatre, they would hide and wait for another victim.

Trowa had a rather vindictive side whenever the blonde got pranked, even if Quatre usually laughed _with_ them over it.

Harry spotted their victim walk right past them, and the two let loose.

Wu Fei cursed up a blue streak in Mandarin when he realized he had just been hit with silly string. He grabbed his sword and proceeded to chase the two cackling idiots around the safe house.

Heero and Trowa looked up, saw the silly string over the Chinese pilot, and went back to what they were doing. Better Wu Fei than them.

Hedwig, sensing her master was in trouble, flew in and let loose a rather...wet...distraction.

Wu Fei had the worst luck as it landed in his mouth.

He stopped chasing the two long enough to spit it out, but by then the two had barricaded themselves in the Deathscythe.

Wu Fei was still cursing them out by dinner.

* * *

Cathy looked up when she saw Hedwig. Harry at least kept in contact with the circus through either the owl or by his cell. She read the letter, and starting laughing at his rather descriptive pranks on the pilots.

Trowa had (reluctantly) also written a letter, which consisted of half a page. Cathy felt an evil grin as she read his complaints about Harry and Duo.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote a reply. (On the back she reminded Trowa it was his fault for bringing Harry along in the first place.)

Once that was done, she let the ringmaster read it. The man laughed and wrote his own letter to the boys.

* * *

"I'm taking Harry back to the circus," growled Trowa.

Quatre sipped the tea Harry had made, and gave him an amused look.

"Why's that?"

"Because if he stays any longer he'll burn this place down around us!" yelled Wu Fei.

"Those two are unrepentant menaces," said Heero flatly.

"They are also around the corner listening in," said Harry dryly.

Harry walked in with a large box full of water balloons. The other pilots looked at them with mistrust.

"What are those and are you going to use them on us?" asked Wu Fei, edging away from the box.

"Who said I was going to use these evil things on you three? These are distractions so you can escape," said Harry flatly.

The three pilots looked at him with mistrust.

"Did it ever occur to you that there is a method to my madness?" smirked Harry.

Duo walked in with two large water guns.

"Harry came up with the perfect way to test his distraction skills," said Duo, grinning.

Heero, Trowa and Wu Fei had each grabbed something to cover themselves with, in case Duo got any ideas.

"What distraction skills?" asked Trowa warily.

"Let me put it another way. Let's say I wanted to cause a massive distraction while one of you helps the others escape from capture. What better way to test if it works than to prank the three most paranoid people I know?"

The three said pilots looked at him with mixed disbelief, outrage and annoyance.

"WE WERE TEST SUBJECTS?" they all shouted.

Harry said nothing, but his mischievous grin said it all.

* * *

Une smirked. It was not a pleasant thing to see, because it was evil and cruel.

She had managed to capture not one or two, but all _five_ pilots. And she planned to bilk them for their information before she killed them slowly.

That is, until the alarm went off.

She blinked, slowly. Who the hell dared to cause trouble _now_ of all times? What was worse was that it the alarm for the Gundams.

She looked at the screen outside, and scowled. She thought that she had captured all the pilots! Clearly she had been wrong, because standing outside the base destroying the hanger was Gundam 03.

She kept watching the screen, scowling...until she realized something was wrong with it. The movements were far too sluggish for it to be piloted normally. In fact, it almost looked like it was being controlled from afar.

By that was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Harry kept half his concentration on controlling Heavyarms and the other half in causing so much confusion no one noticed a fifteen year old kid go to the holding cell and releasing the pilots.

So far it was working rather well.

As he walked calming to the cell, he wondered how Trowa would react when he learned that for some odd reason, Harry could control their Gundams without actually being inside them.

When he reached the appropriate door, he smirked. This is where he dropped all pretenses.

Instead of hacking the door (which with his skill would take an hour at best) he drew his wand and cast the unlocking charm.

"Harry, what are you...?" asked Trowa in shock.

Harry tossed them his invisibility cloak.

"Grab a hold of it and I'll get us out of here in a second."

They did as he told them, not knowing what he was up to. Harry took his wand and said "Portus."

Once he grabbed a hold of a corner, the pilots and wizard vanished to their safe house.

(Ten seconds later the port key Harry placed on Heavyarms activated, and left Une cursing up a storm.)

* * *

Three of the five pilots surrounded Harry wanting to know _how _he managed to get them out unscathed. And what that awful spinning sensation was that they had been forced to endure.

Harry, backed into a corner, raised his hands in surrender saying "Um...I plead the Fifth?"

Heero glared at him.

"You are English, and therefore that Amendment does _not_ apply to you."

"Duo, help?"

"Leave him alone guys, he can use magic."

Trowa looked up from his coffee and aspirin bottle.

"Everyone in the circus I usually hide out in can use it. Some more so than others."

Wu Fei finally realized where he had heard of a lightning scar before, and swore violently in Mandarin.

"You're the boy-who-lived, aren't you?" he growled.

Now it was Harry's turn to swear.

"Call me that again and I swear next time I'll put super glue instead of syrup in your shampoo!" he all but snarled.

Heero and Quatre looked at Wu Fei in confusion.

"Harry James Potter, son of Lily Evans and James Potter. Only known survivor of the Killing Curse at eighteen months and supposed Savior of the Light side. Aren't you supposed to be in Hogwarts?"

Which set Harry off, as he began cursing the school and the one who lead it. The boys were in awe of the fact that Harry had apparently been listening to them more than they had believed as he swore in Japanese, Arabic, Mandarin and Spanish (in that order).

"What did this man do to cause _that_ reaction?" asked Wu Fei with no little concern.

"He ruined my life," said Harry bluntly.

Seeing their blank expressions, Harry finally let loose his real opinion on the aging headmaster. When they clearly found the whole thing impossible (namely how someone could miss such obvious abuse) it was Quatre who proved to be Harry's best ally.

He could feel the pain and anger towards Dumbledore for forcing him to live in that house. Silent tears went down his face from such loneliness.

"Why?" asked Duo. As a kid from the streets, he was no stranger to abuse. It was part of the reason why he had attached himself so thoroughly to Harry within seconds of meeting him.

Harry looked at Heero pointedly. It took the pilots a few seconds to realize what Harry was saying without actually telling them in words.

"He wanted to use you as a weapon?" asked Trowa, outrage clear in his voice.

"Why else would he leave a child in such a place for fourteen years? I took the first chance I had at actually controlling what happens in my life. And I can honestly tell you right now, if I had to choose between that hell and being on the run with the Gundam Pilots, I would choose you guys every bloody time," said Harry.

And with that, whatever barriers the pilots had erected to keep Harry safe from their world shattered.

* * *

Duo woke up when he felt something was wrong. And it was coming from Harry's room.

He stalked in there, knowing the boy was a very light sleeper, and found the poor kid in a nightmare.

He gently touched Harry's shoulder, only intending to wake him up (and jump back if Harry woke up swinging).

Instead he got pulled into what appeared to be a memory.

He recognized his little brother (Trowa always acted like Harry was his kid brother and Duo tended to join in) pinned to a statue of an angel. A ratty looking man held a dagger and then stabbed him in the left arm.

The moment he cut off his arm, he realized that Harry was in real trouble.

Especially when that weird guy came out of the cauldron!

He reacted without thinking, and went to help Harry.

Amethyst met emerald...and he was thrown out of the nightmare.

"Ow...Duo? What are you...?"

"Harry, what the hell was that all about?"

Harry hugged his legs to his chest.

"Last year...I was in this tournament. Someone entered my name in order to get me to that graveyard. A fellow student took the port key with me, since it was a win for our school either way and I didn't want the glory only for myself. He was killed within minutes of landing. Then the man who betrayed my parents used my blood to resurrect the guy who killed them. I barely escaped with the body of someone who could have been my friend."

Duo had hugged the boy when he realized how much pain he was in. It took Harry a minute to realize that someone was actually comforting him before he broke down and finally cried.

When all the tears ran out, Harry was sound asleep against Duo.

Duo knew Quatre was at the doorway, if nothing else his empathy would have woken him up.

"How is he?"

"I think he needs us more than we thought. He saw someone die because he wanted to do the right thing, and he has no clue how to handle that. We may need to sleep in shifts, otherwise this could get out of hand very quickly."

Quatre nodded. When it came to abuse, Duo was by far the expert. He would know how to get Harry past the upbringing the headmaster had forced on him.

* * *

Harry didn't comment on the subtle change in sleeping arrangements. It was because of Duo that he slowly quit having nightmares of Cedric's death.

Duo carefully got Harry to open up about his life at the Dursley's, and began to break down the damage they had done to his mind. It took a month, but Harry could finally hear the word 'freak' and not immediately associate with himself.

Of course not everything lasts forever.

It was after a successful mission that the hair on Harry's neck went up. Something was coming, and it was bad. Heero, when he learned about Apparation (and the fact that it allowed someone to break in with little to no warning) and port keys (which left the user disoriented but still inside his kill zone) had Harry buy books on how to set up wards.

Wu Fei turned out to be of great use, since he had been trained at a young age to cast magic without a wand. His clan was well known for being at least half elemental.

Wu Fei's natural elements were fire and wind.

* * *

It took Harry a few seconds to realize that the air was colder, more sinister. He recognized the feeling in seconds.

"_Dementors!"_

Alerted by his shout, Heero started what they called the attack protocol. Ever since he met Harry, he had included magical attacks too.

Trowa would shrink their Gundams, Duo would find out where the enemy was and distract them with the pranks that he and Harry had come up with, Quatre would help Wu Fei in packing...and Harry would throw as many spells and distractions that he could before they all fled.

It was Heero's job to take out the enemy should he appear. He was their planner with Quatre as his backup.

So when Harry completely throws the agreed upon plan out of whack by casting a rather high level and difficult spell without warning, he knew they were in for more trouble than they had anticipated.

The silvery stag ran through each room, waking the other pilots from whatever nightmares they were going through because of the Dementors.

And then Heero came face to face with what appeared to be a Nazgul.

(And at that thought, the first thing that came to mind was that he spent far too much time with Duo.)

Harry's stag creation struck the creature head on, causing it to shriek in a way that gave Heero chills. The stag seemed to radiate positive energy, and Heero could feel his muscles loosening from the run in with the darker creature.

It looked at him, and snorted before charging the other creatures.

In the scant five minutes of the initial attack, they heard popping sounds from outside the barriers Wu Fei and Harry had placed on the safe house.

Wizards stormed the place, and when they saw the stag attacking Dementors, keeping them from the occupants, they did what they were trained to do.

Remove the threat and protect the victims.

Ten minutes after the dementors arrived, it was all over.

Harry didn't lower his wand, or release his stag. If nothing else he could use it to knock down the wizards long enough for the pilots to shoot them.

"What the hell were those dementors doing this far from England? I thought those crazy tea drinkers had those things under control!" complained one of the younger wizards.

Their leader glared at him, and then went to Harry. Mostly because he was the only one with a normal wand pointed at them. The pilots had quickly rallied behind him, once they realized the threat had been taken out.

"Relax kid, we're only here because the Patronus alarm went off. Would you mind explaining what happened here?"

"I was reading when I felt the dementor's initial effects, and cast the charm so the others would have a chance to escape," said Harry calmly.

The older man nodded.

"Please tell me they are in the know."

"Empath, Elemental, and three normal borns at the least."

He looked relieved. It wasn't like they could erase their memory anyway, especially since the kid had cast the charm without worrying about the consequences.

The he noticed the scar on the kid's head.

"I thought you were supposed to be at Hogwarts? What are you doing in Australia Mr. Potter?"

"Living my own damn life, instead of following that conniving old goat's orders. I'm not going back if I have any say in it."

The man held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Not our problem kid. Just to let you know though, there are very few countries willing to follow Britain in their little blood prejudice. And quite a few of them would be willing to back you against the old man."

Harry lowered his wand. Prongs went up to him, and vanished.

"If I might recommend something though? You might want to get the Tracer removed from your wand," said the man again.

"Tracer?"

"If I may?"

Harry reluctantly handed over the wand. Though he could still cast some of the more standard spells without it thanks to the training Wu Fei putting him through as a payback for the pranks.

The wand glowed bright red, before they heard glass shattering. Harry felt a measure of comfort when the man handed it back.

The wizards apparated out, and wrote a formal complaint to the British for letting their little monsters loose outside their country.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dementor attack, Harry found a surprise waiting for him in the next safe house. It was in Hedwig's claws.

She looked rather pleased with herself as Harry read the letter with growing disbelief.

"_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We of the International Confederation of Wizards would like to formally meet you in person. We would like to assure you that no one from the British Magical Community will be in attendance without your approval first. It has been noted with growing concern that Britain's Magical Community has fallen so behind the mundanes that it would take a catastrophe for them to even remotely begin to catch up to the rest of the world._

_We would like to discuss your opinion on the matter, in the hopes that we might drag them kicking and screaming into the present._

_In exchange for meeting us, we will grant you and your companions diplomatic immunity anywhere outside of the British Magical Communities and the opportunity for you to properly catch up to your magical education. We would also grant your companions a safe haven should the mundane world prove to be too difficult to live there safely._

_Sincerely..."_

Heero read the letter over Harry's shoulder, to his annoyance.

"What do you think Heero?"

"Take the offer. But only if we're allowed to bring at least one of the Gundams."

"Fine by me. Mind if I bring Sirius with me to this little meeting?"

"Sirius Black, known convict?" asked Quatre.

"He was never _convicted_ of anything, so how could he be a convict?" quipped Duo with amusement.

"How will he react to us?" asked Wu Fei in concern.

"He's my godfather. He would never do anything to put me in danger willingly. Think of him as an older version of Duo, only he can turn into a dog at will," said Harry, enjoying the look of horror from three of the pilots.

Duo on the other hand cackled with evil glee.

"Why not? Is he a good shot?"

"Wand wise? Probably. He was in the last fight against the guy who keeps trying to kill me, and he was my dad's best friend. Gun wise... I think it would be better to keep him away from guns."

* * *

Sirius grabbed Remus and took the port key out of the Order. Dumbledore didn't react fast enough to stop them.

The two landed in an ungraceful heap in front of an amused Harry. Sirius was the first to react to the sight.

"Pup!"

"ACK! Sirius, get off me! Your breath reeks!" said Harry, laughing. Sirius had tackled him as Padfoot.

It was Remus who registered the laughing to his left. A brunette boy with a foot long rope of hair was cackling like well...Sirius or the Weasly twins.

"So these are the guys you wanted to bring in?" said the boy with evident amusement.

"Yup. Padfoot and Moony. The last two true Marauders. I can't wait for Wu Fei and the others to meet them..." smirked Harry.

The boy cackled even more.

"Pup, why did you bring us here? Dumbledore could trace your magic straight back to us!"

"Not if we're about to leave anyway. Heero said it was alright to bring you once we were about to leave."

Sirius grinned, and kept one arm around his godson. Duo watched the exchange with approval.

Thanks to his usual antics, he had successfully managed to break Harry of his flinch whenever he was touched.

"You might want to turn into Padfoot. That way we can clear you outside of Britain."

"So I won't have to stay in that house? You have a deal!"

Heero looked at the two newcomers with suspicion until Duo gave him the all clear. When he had thrown an arm around Remus, he had actually used his own brand of magic to search for weapons. He found nothing aside from a wand, which Remus handed over without protest. Sirius had already promised to remain as Padfoot until his name was cleared.

He had already surrendered his wand to Duo to keep from being shot at.

Quatre poked his head outside the door with clear confusion on his face.

"Duo, why do I keep sensing two of you down there?" he asked.

Harry burst out laughing.

"I told you Padfoot was an older Duo!" he finally managed to get out.

Duo grinned with clear mischief, which had Padfoot wagging his tail in approval. His pup made the most interesting friends!

Of course Padfoot was clearly torn between sleeping in Harry's lap or beside Duo.

When Remus chose to sit next to Harry to discuss his studying, he decided to go with Duo. Who soon had the escaped 'convict' on the floor with his back leg going completely nuts.

Heero, having clearly decided that neither were a threat worth worrying about, flew them to the agreed upon location. The ICW had agreed to take them to the warded location which Dumbledore no longer had access to without setting off the security systems.

Even if that meant that one of the infamous Gundam suits would have to be taken with the boys. They at least accepted the boy's paranoia.

* * *

Daniel Weber was waiting patiently for Harry and his group to arrive. Harry had already mentioned that he was bringing Sirius Black, who was willing to submit to veritaserum in order to prove his innocence.

Harry walked up with the five boys that OZ was so determined to get their hands on.

Heero Yuy, codename 01. Duo Maxwell, codename 02. Trowa Barton, codename 03. Quatre Winner, codename 04. And last but not least Wu Fei Chang, codename 05.

Each of them had become infamous both in the mundane world and the magical.

Mostly because at least three of them were from well respected and powerful clans.

Though the last one didn't know about that fact.

Sirius Black shifted from his canine form, and Duo Maxwell handed over the wand he had confiscated.

Daniel looked amused, and said "Since I'm sure we all want to get this on the right foot, I suppose we should clear Black before we proceed."

It took forty minutes for them to clear Sirius. Harry and Remus were on pins and needles the entire time.

Daniel walked to them with Sirius behind him, without shackles. He was grinning like well...Duo after he had successfully escaped Wu Fei's wrath.

"Free?"

"He's cleared. Though now we'll have to issue an arrest warrant for Pettigrew. I doubt Fudge will be able to do anything when we have _our_ team look over the case," smirked Daniel.

"So why did you send for me?"

Daniel looked at Harry, his eyes serious.

"You, Harry Potter, are one of the rare people in England who can actually make a change in Britain's magical communities. You have more power than you realize, yet you've never even considered using it to do harm. You rarely use your fame for anything, which is surprising."

"I hate this stupid fame. If I had my way, I would rather have my parents than be known for something I didn't do."

Daniel's smile was at least somewhat warm.

"And that is precisely why we can trust you to help us. We only want your opinion and advice, not your fame or the like. You have seen a side of the magical communities few ever experience, and it's well known that you have the backing of many with Creature inheritance."

Harry looked at Remus with confusion.

Remus sighed, and said "Whenever Dumbledore sent me out to recruit the werewolves, they made it very clear they would never follow him. Especially after last time. However, when they learned I was not only connected to you, but considered part of the family they said they might follow you."

Harry blinked.

"Okay...?"

"In here Mr. Potter," said Daniel.

Harry felt like he was under a microscope as several wizards and witches from all the countries he had ever heard of (and a few he hadn't) looked at him with expectation.

His only relief was the fact that none of them looked at him like Harry Potter, boy-who-lived. But rather like Harry Potter, a half trained _British_ wizard who had seen more than enough of his magical community to spot problems no one had ever considered.

Harry sat down, and felt some measure of comfort that Sirius was right next to him, with Remus beside the old hound, and the pilots all arranged themselves near him.

It was Sirius who broke the ice.

He turned Daniel's hair bright pink without using his wand. Harry couldn't help the giggle that came out. And just like that, all the tension that was in the room vanished while Daniel glared at the former convict.

Finally, a witch from Italy asked Harry to describe the British community as he had seen it. He didn't need to speak about the people, but the way it had looked to him.

"Well, in my experience the British are almost completely backwards. If you went to Hogwarts and announced that man had been to the moon already, the only ones who would believe you would be the mundane born and a scant few half bloods. The people in the magical community are little more than sheep, with the exception of the Aurors or people who deal with magical creatures all day. There is a definite discrimination against anyone who isn't a pure blood, and those with creature inheritance are looked down upon. The wizards and witches claim that any with certain traits are Dark, even when there is no evidence to support it..."

As Harry continued to describe the British communities, he could see a few nodding in agreement. It was when he spoke of Minister Fudge that a few people actually grew annoyed. But not at Harry, but rather the Minister himself.

When Harry compared the man to an ostrich, a few people snickered, agreeing it was very accurate description.

In a span of a few hours, Harry had told his part to the others. Then one of the American wizards asked the pilots to describe _why_ they were fighting their war with the mundanes.

Surprised, the five looked at each other, then came to a silent consensus.

Naturally, Quatre had been elected to speak.

Quatre told them about the unspoken oppression in the colonies, and how the governments of the Earth looked down on the colonists. How OZ had tricked them into killing the only people who could have stopped the war before it went too far.

How the Gundams had been created to represent the colonies, in the hopes that they could end the conflict by taking out the military around the globe.

Without the military to harass or oppress the colonies, the need for a revolution costing millions, if not billions of lives would be gone.

Many were nodding, seeing the strategy. By taking out the military assets, they were reducing any real opposition and opened up the way for peace.

Too bad not many saw it that way.

About an hour later, when Quatre finished, the wizards left to discuss certain things. Harry would have felt nervous...if Sirius and Duo hadn't taken it upon themselves to lighten the mood.

They really shouldn't have left them all alone with no one to stop the two pranksters. Duo and Sirius left plenty of pranks on the seats, naming whoopie cushions filled with stinkpellets.

When they returned, it didn't take long for the sound of fake farts to fill the room.

Daniel coughed, though a few people were cracking honest grins and trying to hold back their snickering.

Finally Daniel spoke.

"Since it is clear that the British have been left to their own devices for far too long, we have decided that in order for Britain to thrive, we must first root out the corruption in England. Starting with the Ministry. Certain practices are frowned upon by this body, particularly placing too much importance on bloodlines."

A witch looked right at the pilots, with a faint smile on her face.

"We believe you boys have been fighting alone for far too long. Which is why all of you are to be granted asylum in the magical community in any country you find yourself in. Should you need help, you may call upon the nearest Magical Police force, and any mundanes you ally yourselves with with not have their memory erased for being exposed to magic."

Quatre beamed at her. He knew for a fact that most of the Magnuacs were mundanes.

Harry spoke up and asked if anyone could keep an eye on the circus that he and Trowa belonged to. Finding out that there was an independent circus who helped mundane born and squibs get a job appealed to the ICW.

They left the secret location, and the first thing Harry did was crash on the couch, Sirius on the floor in his canine form.

* * *

With the promise of aid from the magical communities, the war against OZ and it's false promise of peace started to turn in the favor of the Gundam Pilots. Because most of them either had magic or was aware of it, every time they went to a new country they gained access to classes that interested them. Wu Fei was very surprised to find out that his clan was in fact still around, just quite a bit smaller because of the explosion on L5.

Things really took an interesting turn when Relena retook her position as the ruler of the Sanc kingdom.

"That won't last very long," said Harry.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sirius.

"With her popularity, it's only a matter of time before OZ tries to overrun the Sanc Kingdom. They don't want peace at all. What they want is total domination of Earth and the Colonies, and they aren't afraid to start a war just to get it. Relena will try to promote peace, but at this point the only thing that will bring actual peace is if OZ is taken out...and the Gundams are finally destroyed. Or at least taken out of the picture permanently," said Harry.

"He's right. The Gundams are too well known as machines of war. If peace can actually be obtained, we would gladly destroy them to prevent another war from being created," said Quatre.

"Or you could disguise them using magic. So long as it isn't public that they still exist, then no one will try and steal them," said Sirius. He saw the pain in Quatre's eye when he mentioned destroying the Gundams.

"How is that even possible?"

"Well I don't know about yours, but Trowa's Gundam is actually rather receptive to magic. I think the metal is conductive," said Harry offhandedly.

"Gundanium is conductive of magic?" asked Heero in surprise.

"I cast a few repair charms on the hull, and not only did it absorb the magic, it really took to it," said Harry.

"Right, we need to test this..." said Duo.

It didn't take long to find out that Harry wasn't joking. Gundanium, for some bizarre reason, was extremely receptive to magic. Harry even took a small chunk of it that had broken off and cast a spell that normally required a wand with it.

Not only did the spell perform perfectly, but it was stronger than it should be normally.

At least this solved the problems they had been having with wand magic.


End file.
